Paint can be defined as a liquid, liquefiable, or mastic composition which, after applying a thin layer to a substrate, leaves a solid film upon drying. It is most commonly used to protect, color, or provide texture to an object. Stir sticks are typically used to mix paint before applying, although other mechanical stirring means may be used such as motorized paint stirrers and pain shakers (paint tumblers). The present invention features a paint agitating system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.